Tell Me Now
by The REAL Mrs. Milo Ventimiglia
Summary: Rory, Jess, Luke, and Lorelai go on a tragic North Atlantic cruise to Europe. Will Rory tell Jess now, before he risks his chances at surviving, that she loves him? Will Lorelai leave Luke behind? Lit and Java fluff in a dramatic situation.


Title: Tell Me Now

Category: Gilmore Girls

Pairing: Rory and Jess mostly, some Luke and Lorelai.

Rating: K+

Summary: Rory, Jess, Luke, and Lorelai go on a tragic North Atlantic cruise to Europe. Will Rory tell him now, before he risks his chances at surviving, that she loves him? Will Lorelai leave Luke behind? Lit and Java fluff in a dramatic situation.

Situation: In the middle of Season 3, Rory and Jess are obviously together, and so are Luke and Lorelai.

Disclaimer: Just to be safe, I DO NOT own anything related to Gilmore Girls except Seasons 1-6 on DVD and a deep desire to own Milo Ventimiglia.

Theme: "You Jump I Jump Jack…" _James Cameron's 'Titanic'_

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Rory gazed at her mother, sitting beside her at Luke's. They were sitting at the counter eating breakfast, and as usual, Lorelai was arguing with Luke.

"You see, in that movie, the main character goes in to a diner and asks for coffee. Guess what happens? She gets it! Please Luke, another cup?"

"No." He said shortly, and kissed her quickly on the lips. He turned around to answer the phone. Jess came downstairs, yawning, his eyes still covered with sleep. He walked over to Rory and kissed the top of her head.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked Lorelai and Rory.

"Oooh. Someone's cranky today." Said Lorelai.

"Jess, you look like you haven't slept at all…" Said Rory, visibly concerned.

"I was up half the night doing some stupid make up project for school."

"Aww, poor baby…" said Rory as she cupped his face in her hands and stroked it with her thumbs. She leaned in and kissed him softly. Lorelai stood up and walked around the counter and kissed Luke as he got off the phone.

"What was that for?"

"We've got competition!" Said Lorelai, gesturing at Rory and Jess.

"Lorelai, stop acting like such a kid. Hey you won't believe this, but I just received 4 free tickets to go on a 4 day cruise through North Europe."

"How'd you win them?" asked Jess.

"Apparently they give rewards to each customer that buys their millionth something. I just happened to have bought their millionth ladle."

"Are you freaking serious? You just got four tickets to a cruise for buying a ladle?" Asked Jess.

"Well, what can I say? When you buy a ladle from a store called Soup Utensils Plus, that's kind of what you get." Replied Luke.

"So who are you going to take on your romantic European cruise? Two words that both start with G's come to mind." Said Lorelai.

"Of course you guys are coming." Said Luke.

"No! It doesn't work like that. Luke, you have to ask us correctly." Luke rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Lorelai, Rory, would you like to accompany me and Jess on a cruise?"

"What type of cruise?"

"Lorelai…"

"Yes, we'll go." She said, defeated.

"Yay!!!" yelled Rory as she stood up and jumped on Jess, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, as he held her tightly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke and Jess got to Lorelai's house around eight about two week later, to find Lorelai wrestling with her luggage, trying to fit it into her car.

"Lorelai?!" Luke said as he raced over and caught a bag that was falling.

"What is this? Why is there so much stuff? You don't need all of that."

"Hey, remember who is going with you. We're Gilmores. We pack a lot of stuff. It's what we do. Now help me stuff in this bag. And careful with it, it has all of my Jimmy Choo's."

"You don't need 10 pairs of Johnny Proof or whatever those shoes are called."

"It's Jimmy Choo. And I know 10 pairs is too much. That's why I'm taking 9. Jess, go in the house and get Rory." Jess walked past them and into the house, walking into Rory's room to find her stuffing three books at a time in a duffel bag. She had her back turned and didn't hear him approach. He walked silently up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her softly on the cheek. She jumped slightly, but realized it was him and kept stuffing books into the bag.

"Why are you getting so many books?" he asked her.

"Because. It's four days."

"Oh. Sorry, I forgot that you read, lets see…" he peered inside the bag.

"15 books in four days. It's a cruise through Europe, not over the Reading Rainbow."

"It's a little much, isn't it?" she asked.

"Just a little." He replied sarcastically. She reached into the bag and grabbed 3 books.

"Better." He said, and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Let's go. You're riding to the airport with me." He said.

"Wait. Isn't it a cruise?"

"Yes, but we have to fly to London first, where we board the cruise."

"Oh. Okay."

"What would you do without me?" he joked, and grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jess? Are we going to get there soon? We've been driving for an hour already." Rory asked from the passenger seat.

"We have about a half an hour left. We might be able to make it in fifteen minutes if I wasn't going so slow because Luke and your mother are driving at 15 miles per hour on the free way." Jess added angrily.

"Grumpy was my favorite one of Snow White's dwarves. No wonder I fell for you." She said jokingly, and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. The corners of his mouth were turning upward, but he fought the urge to laugh and stared stonily at the road.

About a day and a half later because of time differences, Lorelai and Luke and Rory and Jess boarded the ship hand in hand. They were walking to the counter to receive the keys to their rooms.

"Hi there. Lucas Danes?" Luke asked the lady at the desk, who typed his name in a fancy computer. She handed Luke one card.

"Umm, I think we need two cards. One for each room." Said Luke.

"Sorry sir, you're only put down for one room."

"Well, I need another one." The lady typed some more into the computer and shook her head.

"We're all booked. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"Don't worry Luke, we'll be roomies!" said Lorelai, as she grabbed the key and raced off with Rory.

"First ones get the bed!" She yelled behind her. So, when Luke and Jess got to the room ten minutes later, they found Lorelai and Rory sitting on the bed, already covered with their clothes and shoes, talking about what they were going to wear to Captains' Gala Night tomorrow.

"Looks like the bunk beds for you two." Said Lorelai when she saw them arrive, and then continued her conversation with Rory.

"How about that long red glitter one with the silver shoes and some pretty diamond studs?" Rory asked Lorelai.

"Nah, too Nancy Reagan."

"Nancy Reagan would never wear a dress with a slit as high as that one."

"I know. The blue aqua long but fitted one with the silver strappies and chandelier earrings."

"You're a genius!" Said Rory.

"Of course. How do you think you got into Chilton?"

"Okay. My turn."

"Mmm, how about the green silk one with the gold strappies and the gold and emerald earrings?"

"It'll work."

"Why did you guys bring so many dresses?" Asked Luke.

"Luke, honey, we've been through this. Gilmore, remember?" said Lorelai, as she and Rory turned to face them.

"Okay, diner boys. Some ground rules." Said Rory.

"Changing in the bathroom only, and no snoring." She continued.

"And no waking up before 9." Said Lorelai.

"I'm with you on that one." Said Jess as he put his bag on the top bunk.

"Hey! How come you get the top bunk?" Asked Luke.

"Because I do not wish to die of a collapsing top bunk. And if not by that, you're going to be all Humpty Dumpty fell of a wall, and I'm not really in the egg shell sweeping mood at the moment. " Replied Jess.

"But I always wanted the top bunk! When we were little Liz always got it." Luke whined. Luke and Jess continued arguing as Rory looked at them.

"We really need to get him a girlfriend. Or cats."

"Presenting Lorelai Gilmore!" said Lorelai.

"Cats it is." Joked Rory.

"Why don't you guys just flip a coin or something? Lorelai said sarcastically.

"That's a good idea." Said Luke as he dug into his pockets for a quarter. He found one and threw it hastily into the air, and it landed on his palm. He covered it without looking at it.

"Heads or tails?" asked Luke.

"Heads, and this is ridiculous." Luke lifted his hand and the quarter was heads up.

"Huh. Looks like I'm going to stay right here." Said Jess.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So. You never did tell me. How did you get the black eye that time you went to my grandma's?" Rory asked him, her hands were clutching his upper arms and his were around her waist. They were swaying to the slow music playing in the disco. She was in her green evening dress and he was in a fancy suit. It was the Captains Gala Night, and they had finished eating and were dancing in the disco. Luke and Lorelai were at the casino.

"I…I…Come on Ror? It happened over a month ago. What's the point of bringing it back from the dead?"

"You had a black eye Jess!" She said, partially laughing.

"And Mary had a little lamb."

"Boy, those Nursery Rhyme references are coming in strong today."

"Well, just call me Dr. Seuss." Rory laughed.

"Dr. Seuss doesn't write nursery rhymes."

"Sure sounded like rhyming to me with the whole fox in a box, red fish blue fish crap." They laughed and she kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Please tell me!"

"A swan."

"What's that from? The Ugly Duckling?"

"No, I mean I got the eye from a swan."

"Jess."

"Rory." She knew that when he said her name like that he was serious.

"Okay. I believe you."

"Don't mock me. And don't tell your mother, because I'm sure she'll mock me some more."

"Take comfort in the fact that Mother Goose rode a swan."

"Rory, Mother Goose rode a goose…" They laughed.

"Whatever." And he kissed her softly on the lips. He grabbed her hand and they walked back to the room, laughing and fooling around.

"Mom?" Rory said as they got to the room, only to find Luke and Lorelai opening the door to go in.

"Hey Rory…" Lorelai said guiltily.

"What were you guys going to do in there?" asked Jess, smirking.

"Ummm, Lorelai came to get something she forgot." Said Luke uncomfortably.

"Oh. What was it?" Asked Jess, smirking some more, as Luke narrowed his eyes at him.

"A lipstick." Replied Lorelai as her purse involuntarily fell from her hands and split open to reveal a compact, her phone, and two lipsticks.

"I see. Because you have two in your purse, but that isn't nearly enough." Deadpanned Jess, smirking, clearly enjoying himself to no end.

"A lipstick…gloss…thing…" Lorelai attempted.

"Wait a minute. What were you guys going to do in here?" asked Luke. But he didn't get a response. At that moment, a loud sound erupted through the empty halls of the ship as a strong force into the open door of the room and onto the floor, as Jess staggered but managed to grab a hold of the door frame as Rory gripped his hand tightly. Then it stopped.

"What the hell was that?" asked Lorelai, getting to her feet.

"It felt like something hit the ship."

"Thank God the tickets were free because after this and the thing with the rooms I would have asked for my money back." Said Luke, rubbing the knee he had landed on.

"Let's go inside. It's getting late." Said Lorelai, as she picked up her purse off the floor and walked into the room with Rory and Luke.

"I'm going to go see what happened." Said Jess. Lorelai, Rory and Luke were inside watching TV, already changed into comfortable clothes.

"God, this Cruise TV sucks." Said Lorelai. Suddenly, Jess, banged into the room, his face pale and his eyes wide.

"It's sinking."

"What? The ship?" Luke asked.

"No, Thomas the Train." Jess answered, and he began to grab blankets.

"What are you guys waiting for? The Apocalypse?" he said. Rory jumped up off the bed and followed his actions, as Lorelai slowly began to get up.

"Well, well, well. Aren't you the Master and Commander."

"Grab your life jackets and let's go." He grabbed Rory's hand as Lorelai held on to Luke and they walked out of the room and up to the highest deck of the ship. People were running around frantically and screaming to each other.

"We need to find a boat." He said urgently and ran forward, dragging Rory behind him, Luke and Lorelai keeping up.

"Here." Said Luke, gesturing to the practically full boat in front of them. He pushed Lorelai forward, but she didn't move.

"You know what? Now that I thought about it I'd rather not."

"You have to go. There isn't any other choice, it's this or nothing."

"I don't like ultimatums!"

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." And he pushed her forward more forcefully.

"Luke, I'm not going without you." She started crying and buried her head into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. Rory and Jess were standing a little ways away from Luke and Lorelai. Rory was in Jess arms.

"Okay Ror, it's time to get in the boat." Said Jess, slowly inching them forward. Her arms were locked around his neck. She was softly crying, but at his words she lost it.

"No. I'm not getting on this boat." He took her arms off his neck.

"Get in the boat."

"No. You hear me? I'm not getting on the boat." She said, her voice getting louder. She clung to his neck again, and he took her arms off again.

"Rory! Please don't make this harder than it already is!" He yelled thickly, his eyes watering. She proceeded to clinging to his neck again. He kissed the top of her head and took her arms of off his neck again, holding her wrists. She was squirming, trying to loosen his grip on her wrists. He shook her forcefully.

"Rory! Listen to me. I love you." At that, she looked down at her feet and cried harder. But Jess wasn't finished.

"Tell me now. I need to hear it. Rory, tell me you love me too, because we might not have another chance."

"No Jess. No, No, No Jess. No." and she buried her head in the crook of his neck, wrapping her arms again around his neck.

"Enough." He said, and he lifted her up from under her knees and carried her into the boat to her mother, who was sitting, staring transfixed at Luke, tears streaming down her face.

"Jess!" Rory screamed over and over as he sat her down and walked away. She gave up and put her head in her mothers' lap. The boat lowered, and when it was a deck below where Luke and Jess were standing, Lorelai and Rory stood up, and a second later were on the ship, Lorelai sitting on the floor leaning against the rail, and Rory running frantically to meet Jess. Luke came down and sat in front of Lorelai, assuring her everything would be okay. Meanwhile, Rory was racing through the halls of the ship toward Jess. When she saw him, she jumped on him, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist and her arms around his neck. She stared into his face, laughing and kissing him all over. After a while, he set her down,

"Let's go find your mom and Luke, and let's get off this ship. All of us." They found Luke and Lorelai waiting for them.

"We need to go to the back of the ship. We'll either wait till it finishes sinking, or jump." Said Jess.

"Since when do you know so much about ships?" Asked Luke.

"I don't always read Hemmingway, and I don't always read."

"Of course. I bet you like to shake it up now and then, you know, a little Steam Boat Willy here, a little The Perfect Storm there…" said Lorelai.

"Throw in some Black beard and its Yo Ho Yo Ho a Pirate's Life for you." Finished Rory.

"Very funny. It's also a regular darn' good episode of Comedy Central how this ship is going down in less than fifteen minutes." And he grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him as he raced towards the back of the ship, Lorelai and Luke following closely behind. When they reached the rail, after much struggle, they were at a loss.

"We could… Jump…Look. There's a plank of wood there, and over there that we could sit on or whatever…" suggested Jess.

"Umm, why don't we just wait till the ship sinks?"

"No. The suction will pull us down, and everyone will be in the water by then." Said Rory.

"Okay then." Said Luke, and they jumped, one by one, into the freezing water. They each came up, gasping for air.

"Mom?" called Rory.

"Jess?" called Luke.

"Rory?" called Jess.

"Luke?" called Lorelai.

"Lorelai?" called Jess.

"Jess?" called Rory, and Jess swam up to her, retrieving one of the planks of wood. Luke got the other and swam to Lorelai. Lorelai and Luke lay on the larger one, side by side, closely hugging each other, a blanket Luke had salvaged draped over them. Rory and Jess were drifting nearby, Jess on his back and Rory on his stomach, his arms around her, and a blanket covering them both. Her head was resting on his rising and falling chest and he was rubbing her back to keep them warm. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she witnessed the sight before her. At the last moments when the ship was sinking, Rory turned her head into Jess' chest, not wanting to see anymore. After what seemed like hours, everything was silent. The temperature had dropped significantly, and Jess and Rory were shivering uncontrollably. Rory looked down into his face.

"Hey Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Grabbing his face in her hands, she kissed him softly on the lips. She leaned her forehead against his, and whispered silently.

"I love you so much it hurts." She said. Jess smiled.

"What hurts is how cold it is…"

"No. Not when it comes to us." She said, and sighed, laying her head back down on his chest.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

A/N: I bet you can't catch the ironic season six reference. Hint: It has to do with Ultimatums. LOL. At first I had intended this story to be in several chapters, but it worked out better this way. This is a one shot. No continuations. Sorry! Keep checking out my other stories, and Please Review. Good or Bad. CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism is welcome. Notice the word CONSTRUCTIVE.


End file.
